


adore

by sugarwara



Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, S&M Exploration, SouMako Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarwara/pseuds/sugarwara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweat, sex and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	adore

**Author's Note:**

> ITS  
> DONE
> 
> WOW
> 
> day 7 - prompt generator!! i ended up getting S&M Exploration aaand i took liberties with the prompt; no actual sex happens, its all implied.
> 
> this has been an amazing experience and i will certainly participate in this again next year. i also hope to take part in more like this, because its been an amazing ride.
> 
> enjoy <3
> 
> ((disclaimer in end tags))

The stench of sweat permeated the air. Sousuke was panting, beads of his sweat dripping onto Makoto's back. Makoto's hair was damp, plastered to his forehead before Sousuke brushed it away. Makoto made a little noise as Sousuke slowly got off of him and sat upright, unmoving as Sousuke gently stroked the brunette's hair. Sousuke glanced at the red imprints on Makoto's body and kissed the side of his head.

"You okay?" 

Makoto hummed. "Tired."

Sousuke nodded slowly before tactfully helping Makoto onto his side. "You'd better get some rest, Makoto. I'll make some hot chocolate and if you can sit, you can have it in here. Then we can sleep."

"Sousuke?"

He looked down and saw Makoto's glassy eyes looking off at nothing. Makoto asked him, "W-Will we do this again?"

"Only if you're up to it." Sousuke said after a moment's pause. 

Makoto glanced up at him before he looked away again. "It wasn't bad… Just. Different."

"That's expected."

"I'm glad I have somebody who knows what they're doing when it comes to this stuff," Makoto breathed and Sousuke smiled when he added, "Love you."

"Love you too, Makoto." Sousuke pecked him on the lips before getting up and disappearing to the kitchen. Makoto briefly imagined them doing this again before slowly dozing off.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER::
> 
> i dont take part in s&m so if i get the whole aspect of aftercare wrong, i apologize deeply


End file.
